M93 Raffica
The Beretta M93 Raffica is a machine pistol variant of the Beretta 92. Like the G18, it is one of the few genuinely pistol-sized machine pistols in the world. The name Raffica is Italian for "burst" or "wind gust". The pistol has a default three-round-burst fire mode to compensate for its high rate of fire. It has a lengthened barrel, folding forward grip, and a detachable shoulder stock for stability. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In single player, the M93 is only found in The Gulag, in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classed as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most aspects (excluding its burst fire). It is very accurate with a high fire rate and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy, because of this it can sometimes be referred to as a pock M16, due to it's similarities to it. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at mid-long range. As well, the M93 has a faster drawtime than any other machine pistol and is only slightly slower than the handguns. However it still makes for a suitable side arm for medium range combat, especially for players who use SMGs with Akimbo as a primary weapon due to its accuracy and power. Its ADS accuracy over multiple rounds is better than its semi-automatic cousin, the M9, but its hip-fire accuracy is worse. The Raffica also has no Tactical Knife attachment unlockable. As the M93 Raffica is available to use in Last Stand it is a favoured choice for players using the tier 3 perk and even more so because the player continues to play with any attachments they have unlocked for the weapon such as Akimbo. It is also a popular choice to have as a secondary weapon when using a sniper class. The M93 is a popular and extremely effective sidearm in Hardcore gamemodes because it is one of the only three secondary weapons which usually kills an enemy in a single bullet at any range, the other two being the .44 Magnum and Desert Eagle, both of which are semi-automatic, have much smaller magazines, and more recoil. The M93 Raffica's biggest draw back is that it has a forced delay between bursts, making it hard to use when faced with two or more enemies, though it is possible to kill even groups of enemies if they are lined up in tight alleyways or in a CQB battle with the player, as the player only needs to fire two-four bursts to take down the entire group. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica File:M93_Raffica_iron.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *The M93 Raffica has the same pickup icon as the M9 in the PC version (This has now been patched). In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, the pickup icon shows the stock. Strangely, the pickup icon is the same as the M9's in the Museum and The Gulag. *In the Museum, the M93 Raffica is lacking the folding stock. *Since the standard magazine in multiplayer has a capacity of 20, the last burst will only fire 2 rounds. *The M93 Raffica could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *In Hardcore, only one bullet needs to hit the enemy to kill even at long range. *The M93 in singleplayer only has a 15 round magazine, but the model for the weapon is the same. *This is the only Machine Pistol that can be used in Last Stand. *If you look closely at the iron sights you can see that the front iron sight is closer to the right than center. *Due to the three round burst and the forced delay between bursts, the M93 has no kick, making so that, at close range, every burst will go where you want it to. *The M93 shows its folding stock extended out when "holstered" or when not in used. This can cause some disadvantages. Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:3 round burst